True Spirit
by Scizor
Summary: Ash and company are at a pokemon center preparing for a christmas party. Unfortunally some old friends pop up for a party of there own.


True Spirit

True Spirit

By: bobafett522(AKA: Scizor)

Man it's a blizzard out there today, said curtis to ash.

Yeah, good thing we got to the pokemon center before the storm hit, said ash.

Well at least it'll be a white Christmas, said curtis.

Oh god, Christmas is in 3 days, said ash, I totally forgot.

Well, looks like you've got some shopping to ash.

What am I going to get pikachu and brock and ------?

Misty, said curtis.

Yeah, I've got to get her something special, said ash.

Why?

Because, I---.Ash just stopped talking.

Because you love her?

Yeah.

Well, maybe you should tell her how you feel, said curtis.

What if she doesn't feel the same way, said ash?

Let me ask you a question, said curtis.

What?

Would you rather go crazy from never knowing or would you take the risk to find out?

But what if it ruins our friendship?

Ash, she followed you across 2 continents and a whole string of islands.She won't just stop being your friend.Do you think she followed you only for a bike?

I guess your right.

I'm always right.Now lets figure out what you should get everybody.

Misty woke up to see a blizzard going on outside.

Well looks like where not going anywhere for a while, said misty.

She decided to go get something to eat so she got dressed and went to the cafeteria to get some food.

She saw ash and curtis a table in one of the corners talking.

Well, we could get pikachu some ketchup, he eats that stuff more then a snorlax, said curtis.

I guess, but what about Brock, said ash.

Well, we could get him; he then spotted misty and stopped.

Hey misty, said curtis.

Morning curtis, morning ash, said misty.

Sit down; grab a plate, said curtis.

Thanks, she said as she filled a plate full of sausage and waffles.

What are you guys talking about, she said.

Christmas and what to get everybody, said ash.

That's this week, she said shocked.

Yeah, this Sunday.

Uh, I just remembered that I have some thing's to do, see ya, she said as she ran out the door.

Looks like she forgot too, said curtis.

I guess, said ash.

Misty ran into her room and opened up her pokeballs.

Out popped golduck, seaking, staryu, togepi, and poliwhirl.

Guys what am I going to get ash, I forgot that Christmas was this week, said misty.

Togepi, (how about a new pokemon).

Golduck, (no, a pokegear).

Seaking, (a custom pokeball).

Poliwhirl, (a TM).

Staryu, (how about you tell him how you feel).

Misty looked at staryu.

What, she said perplexed.

Staryu, (tell him how you feel).

But, she began.

Togepi, (are you afraid).

Yeah, what if he doesn't feel the same way.

Golduck,(you and him have traveled across 2 continents and an island chain.He probably has at least some feelings).

I guess your right, she said.

Poliwhirl, (now lets think of what to get them).

Ash and Curtis where still sitting in the cafeteria.

Well, I have to get going, I need to make some last minute preparations, curtis said.

All right, see ya, said ash.

Curtis got up and went to talk to nurse joy.

Have those packages I sent for came yet nurse joy, he said.

They just got teleported in, she said.

Good, now lets get set up, he said.

3 DAYS LATER

Ash, misty, pikachu, and brock woke up to find curtis missing.

Where's curtis at, asked ash?

He's probably went to get something to eat, said misty.

They all got dressed and went to the cafeteria.

What the, began ash as he walked in.

The place was decorated with all sorts of Christmas decorations and set up for a major party.

Curtis's machamp was setting up amps, electrabuzz was setting up food with magmar, rhydon was setting up tables, and alakazam and scizor was hanging up the decorations.

Yah, yelled curtis as he big explosion rocked the kitchen and sent him flying into the back wall.

Ow, moaned curtis as he picked himself up.

You okay, asked misty?

I've felt better, he answered.

What's all this curtis, asked ash?

Well, I decided that we should have some fun on Christmas instead of traveling so I thought we should have a Christmas party.

How did you pay for all this, asked misty?

Lets just say that team rocket decided to make a donation, said curtis.

What, said ash confused.

I still know all the account and access codes.All I had to do was pick one that is rarely used and withdraw a couple thousand dollars.

What do you now; team rocket did something good for a change, said brock.

Yep, and I invited every trainer in the area, they should arrive in about, he said as he looked at his watch, 5 hours.

Well I guess we had better get ready, said ash.

Do you need any help curtis, asked brock.

Yes, oh wait your talking about the party, said curtis.No, I've got it under control.

That got a laugh out of everybody.

Now go on, scat, shoo, I've got work to do, he said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Ash, brock, misty, and pikachu walked out.

Machamp, do you have everything hooked up, he yelled to machamp.

Machamp, (yeah it's all hooked up).

Good, well run a sound check here in a minute, he said, I've got to see if I can fix that recipe and get it made by tonight.

Machamp, (okay).

LATER THAT DAY

Well it's about time for the party, said ash to pikachu, lets get going.

Pikachu, (okay).

They walked down to the cafeteria to find it packed with trainers and their pokemon.

Look at all the trainers, said ash.

Pikachu, (yeah, there are a bunch of them).

I wonder where misty and brock are, said ash.

Pikachu, (there's brock over there).

Ash looked to where pikachu was pointing to see brock as usual was going gaga over a pretty girl.

Well, there's brock, but where's misty, said ash.

I'm right here, said a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see misty standing behind him.

Oh, there you are, I was wondering where you were.

They were both thinking about what their friends had told them but were still to afraid to do anything.

Uh, hey have you seen curtis, said ash nervously to try and break the ice.

No, I haven't seen him, said misty.

Suddenly they saw curtis standing on a stage at the far end of the cafeteria.

If everyone will take there seats we can began the entertainment for the night, he said.

Everyone took a seat at the tables.

Thank you, now lets get this party started, he said as he gestered to his pokemon who were standing on the edge of the stage.

They walked over too some instruments that were set up on the stage.

Machamp sat at the drums, rhydon, scizor, and curtis picked up some guitars, electrabuzz sat at a keyboard, and alakazam was working on a synthesizer.

Ready guys, he said to the pokemon.

They all nodded.

Alakazam, are you set.

Alakazam nodded.

Lets get started.

Scizor started my playing the guitar then everyone else joined in.

Then curtis started to sing but his voice was different.

They began to play the pokemon theme song.(This is the one from the first movie).

Everyone stared in shock at both his suddenly changed voice and his pokemon's ability to play music and sing.

When he was finished everyone was applauding and whistling.

How did you do that, yelled a voice from one of the tables.

I had alakazam use his psychic powers to create a voice layover that changes the voices of both the pokemon and me.

How do we now that you aren't just using a tape to make it look like you are really playing?

Sounds like a challenge, okay name any one of these songs and well play it, he said as he tossed the skeptic a piece of paper with song names on them.

All right, how about 2B A Master.

You heard the man, 2B A Master.

The pokemon nodded and launched into the song.

The audience watched in utter fascination as he and the pokemon went through the song with great zeal.

When they finished everyone was going crazy.

I think they liked our playing guys, curtis said to the pokemon.

They agreed.

Now folks were going to play one of my favorites.

Do it boys, he said as they again launched into a song.

This folks is the pokemon dance mix.So lets get you people up and dancing.Come on get up.

A bunch of people got up and started to dance.

(This is the dance mix.It helps if you have the 2.B.A. Master tape).

After he finally finished curtis spoke again.

Looks like a lot of you like to dance so were going to play some dance music.But this time it's only for couples.If you're not going to dance with someone else get off the floor.

(This is misty's song from 2.B.A Master without the comments from ash or misty).

It's now or never ash, ash thought to him self as listened to the song.

Uh, misty would you like to dance, he said.

Misty looked shocked for a second but then she nodded and got up.

Okay, she said.

They both began to dance together.

Good, ash, now all you have to do is admit to her how you feel, curtis thought as he watched.

When the song finally ended but they still hadn't told each other.

Dammit ash, curtis thought, now I have to use plan B.

Well folks we have to take a brief intermission but well be back in a few minutes, he said as he sat down his guitar.

He walked back stage and got a rattata from his room.

Go over to ash and misty and listen in, he said to it.If they don't admit how they feel by the beginning of the last song send the signal.

Rattata, (you got it).

He then turned to 4 figures standing in the darkness.

Do you guys now what to do.

They nodded.

Good, said curtis.

Now folks were going to play some more but we want you to go on ahead and grab some food.I spent over 5,000 dollars on the food so we had better get some people to eat it.

People started to get up to get some food.

Okay boys, how about we play viridian city.

The pokemon nodded.

Then they began to play.

Curtis and his pokemon were near the end of there second to last song.

When they finished rattata sent the signal.

Christ, curtis mumbled to himself.

Well boys, this is the last song so lets give them a real shock.

The pokemon nodded.

He nodded to alakazam who flipped a switch near him.

Suddenly an invisible gas began to seep through the vents in the walls.

Boys, it's time for double trouble.

The pokemon nodded and launched into the song.

By the time they ended the pokemon were getting really woozy.

Hey guys, you okay, said curtis.

They all suddenly collapsed.

Guys, curtis yelled.

All of the others trainers pokemon also collapsed.

All of the trainers were in an uproar.

What's going on, yelled ash.

HAHAHAHA

Oh no, yelled ash recognizing the voices instantly.

Suddenly jessie, james, cassidy, and butch appeared out of nowhere with a whole army of rocket troops and a man in a lab coat.

I told you my gas would work, said the guy in the lab coat.

Yes doctor leman, you gas worked well, now we can have all of the pokemon we want, said cassidy.

The troops began to fan out and order people for there pokemon.

Give me your pokemon now, said james to ash.

Never.

James suddenly pulled a dagger.

Give them to me or I'll kill you.

Try, he said.

Ash, misty began.

Wait james, said jessie, I've got a better idea.

What, he said.

We kill her, she said pointing at misty.

James looked at misty and smiled.

Yeah, he said as he moved closer to her with his dagger in hand.

No, ash yelled as he lunged at james.

They both went flying into a table.

You little bug, james said as came at ash with murder in his eyes.

James lunged but ash expertly dodged at gave him a kick right in the side.

A rocket pointed his gun at ash.

No, yelled james to the troop, I'll kill him.

They lunged at each other.

James threw a right hook followed by an upper cut.Ash dodged and gave him a roundhouse kick that sent him sprawling.

Sir, yelled one of the rockets.

What, yelled james.

The pokemon are wakening up and the cops are coming.

What, yelled james shocked.

I thought you said that the gas would knock them out for an hour, yelled butch to the doctor.

It should have, answered leman.

Lets get out of here, yelled jessie.

All units fall back, yelled cassidy as she ran out.

The rockets fled.

Ash, misty cried as she hugged him.

Misty, he said, are you alright.

Why did you fight james, he could have killed you.

Because he was going to kill you, I couldn't let him do that, I-I-I love you, he finally said.

Misty looked at him and then hugged him even tighter.

Oh ash, I love you too, she said.

They looked at each other and then they finally kissed.

Curtis saw this and smilied.

Good, they finally told each other, he said.

He walked to the back of the building.

Good job, he said to the shadows.

The twerp throws a mean kick, said james as he walked out of the darkness.

You never told me he was that good a fighter, he said.

To tell you the truth I didn't now he was that good, all this traveling must have taught him to fight.

What ever, now where's the money, james said.

Here, he said as he pulled out a sack of thousand dollar bills.

Now get out of here, curtis said.

I'm going, james said as he left.

When james was out of view curtis began to chuckle.

Heheheh, james doesn't even now he got paid with team rockets own money, curtis said.

He then walked back inside.

THE NEXT DAY

Curtis was the first to wake up to a beautiful Christmas day.

Ash and misty were snuggled up together in one bed, brock in another.Curtis had slept in a chair by the door.Pikachu was sleeping with the other pokemon in the treatment center.

He had come in last night way after everyone else had fallen asleep because he had to help nurse joy and the chansey's clean up after the party.When he came in he saw ash and misty snuggled up close to each other with smiles on their faces.He said to himself before he went to bed that the money he paid james was well spent.

Curtis decided to go get him and the other pokemon so he could give everybody there presents.

Ash woke up to see him sleeping next to misty with his arm draped over her shoulder.He just lay there for a minute so he wouldn't wake misty up.

After a few minutes misty woke up.

Morning ash, she said.

Morning misty, he said.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Merry Christmas, he said.

You too ash, she said.

Think we should wake up brock, he said.

She just looked at him for a second.

I'll take that as a no, he said.

Misty just giggled.

Then they heard a knock at the door.

Who is it, asked ash?

Its Santa Claus, who do you think it is, said curtis from behind the door.

That's must be curtis, said ash as he opened up the door.

Morning lovebirds, he said to ash and misty.

They just smiled at each other.

Okay, why haven't you hit me with the mallet yet misty, he said.

Because its true this time, she said.

Pikachu suddenly appeared behind curtis's legs.

Pikachu, (told you they were in love).

You were right pikachu, we are, said ash.

Anyways, I've got everybody's presents if they want them, said curtis.

YES, misty and ash said at the same time.

I guess you do want them, okay here, he said as he handed them the bag.

They began to rip through them quickly taking out almost every package.

Man, you guys love Christmas, but I can't really blame you, he said.

Brock had just then finally woken up.

What's going on, he asked?

I just got everyone's presents from nurse joy, curtis said.

Oh brock, before I forget, nurse joy wanted me to tell you she has a gift for you downstairs, said curtis.

Brock was already out the door.

Man, he can run, said curtis.

So, is that all of them, asked curtis?

I think we got everything, said ash who was looking through a new pokemon handbook he had got from his mom.

Where not done yet, you guys still haven't got my present, said curtis as he reached into his backpack.

He pulled out a set of three custom pokeballs.

I had Kurt in azalea town make these for you guys, they were all made just for you, said curtis.

He handed brock a stone gray pokeball with his name carved in it in gold letters.

Well, what are you waiting for brock, see what's inside, said curtis.

Okay, he said as he released the pokemon inside.

Out came a huge rock pokemon.

Wow, it's a golem, he said.

Yeah, I found one a long time ago but never wanted to train it, he said, so its yours.

Thanks, he said.

No prob, but now its time for misty, he said as he handed her an icy blue pokeball with her name also carved in gold on it.

She opened it and jumped for joy.

Wow, it's a vaporeon, she said as she hugged it.

Hey, it's no big deal, I have over 20 eevee at professor oaks, said curtis.

Now ash, he said as he handed him a red pokeball with his name and the pokemon master symbol carved on it, here's your pokemon.

Thanks, ash said as he opened it.

Out popped a pokemon he had never seen.

What's that, he said as he pointed his pokedex at it.

Larvitar, the rock skin pokemon.It feeds on soil.After it has eaten a large mountain, it will fall asleep so it can grow.

This thing is very rare and it is both a rock and it's final stage is a rock and dark type.It has two other stages of evolution and it is already very powerful.They are also very loyal and will follow a trainers orders to a letter as well as it's evolved forms.

This is a cool pokemon, thanks curtis, said ash.

Ah, forget about it, now lets get going, we can't stay here forever, said curtis.

All right, where's the nearest gym, said ash.

In blackthorn city, but it is the toughest gym in the johto league, it's going to be hard to win, said curtis.

Then I'll have to train hard won't I, said ash.

Yeah I guess so, said curtis, so lets get going.

Curtis, brock, and pikachu walked out.

Ash, I'm sorry I didn't get you a present, said misty.

That's okay misty, just having you with me is a gift, he said.

Oh ash, she said as she got ready to kiss him.

Hey lovebirds, said curtis, you can make out after we get to blackthorn.

Misty pulled out her mallet.

Uh oh, said curtis as he ran.

Get back her, she yelled as she chased him.

He just kept running.

I'm sorry to all you readers but I had to have misty use her mallet in this story at least once.Anyways.This is most likely my favorite story yet.I may make an updated form later because right now it's the middle of April.If I do make an update it will be in winter.Don't copy this and NEVER use my character curtis.He's mine and mine only.I'll admit it.I'm as romantic as a psyduck, but I try, I really do.Don't send me any flames.


End file.
